


【盾冬】一次就好

by kresnik09



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 这篇是写巴基曾经被九头蛇搞了生育实验，然后失败了，就没有继续这个实验。直到和史蒂夫再次相遇，巴基的身体才开始做好孕育生命的准备，所以实验还是成功啦，只是需要爱啊！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 巴基后天双性梗，雷，出血预警，可能是我写过的最雷的文。
> 
> 巴基后天双性梗，雷，出血预警，可能是我写过的最雷的文。
> 
> 巴基后天双性梗，雷，出血预警，可能是我写过的最雷的文。
> 
> 巴基会来大姨妈。

上

经历了一场大战，Bucky总算是平安的回到了Steve身边。在一双双或是调侃，或是疑惑，或是羡慕的目光下住进了Steve的公寓。一住进去就没有再搬出来，不管一开始上层还是同事，同意的和不同意的人现在都觉得这是个最正确不过的决定了。

冬日战士，前九头蛇特工，美国队长的青梅竹马，现在是复仇小队的一员了，但是还没有参加任务。他还需要经历各种考试，评估，还有他那一团糟的身体和精神状况都需要细心照顾，恢复还需要一段时间。当然，Steve照顾的很好，Bucky相当听话，只要Steve在视线之内，或者同一个屋檐下，不超过十米的距离，他都会很平静。

Bucky恢复的不错，还要多亏了Banner，他是个好医生，在他的引导下，Bucky才能适应各种医疗设备。起初坐在医疗椅上都会紧张的不行，可怜巴巴地抓着Steve怎么也不肯配合治疗，现在独自面对Banner也不会慌张了。

此刻Bucky正在进行每周一次的体检，光着上身露出精壮的肌肉。他已经焕然一新，金属臂保养的光亮，脸颊也圆了一圈，不再是当初那个嗜血的孤魂，杀人的武器，正被真正关心爱护着。

Banner仔细看着检测报告，很满意Bucky身体恢复的状况，通过了体检。

“James，你恢复的很好，身体已经几本没什么问题了，等通过了精神评估，应该就可以和队长一起工作了，期待吗？”Banner温和地和Bucky聊天。

Bucky点点头，虽然没什么表情，但是嘴角微小的上翘还是能看出来他的心情也是不错的。没聊两句，咚咚的敲门声响起，Steve来接Bucky了。他还穿着沾着灰尘血迹的作战服，一看就知道是回来之后马上就来找Bucky 了。

“队长，我们刚完成检查。”

Banner被无视了，Steve直直的向Bucky走过去，关切地问道：“怎么样？一切都好吗？”他出任务一个多礼拜刚回来，想念的不行。

“嗯，挺好的。”Bucky看到Steve回来了，眼睛立刻亮了，很自然地抱住他，呼吸他身上的味道，血和泥，最真实的味道。Steve顺势搂住Bucky，两个人这样抱了一分钟，Steve才想起来，室内还有一个一直被忽略的医生，涨红着脸，放开了Bucky。

Banner见怪不怪，把体检报告递给Steve，嘱咐一些注意事项。两个人和博士道别就直接回了公寓。这是Steve自己选的公寓，没有神盾局的眼线，也没有政府的眼线，空间不大，却足够两个人生活了。Steve始终不喜欢太奢侈的生活，现在的生活对于他来说就是最充实最幸福的了。

租这间公寓的时候，Steve已经开始寻找Bucky ，下意识的他选择了一间最像他和Bucky在布鲁克林时的公寓，只有一间卧室。导致后来他要求Bucky和他同住的时候，同事们的眼神都变得不一样了，有秒懂的，还有诧异的，但是大家都选择了尊重。当然了，他还是问了Bucky 的意见：“Bucky，你愿意和我住在一起吗？”其实问Bucky的意义不大，因为他基本上不说话，一直对外界保持警惕，但是这次却罕见的点了点头。

Steve惊讶的以为自己看错了，继续追问：“Bucky，Bucky你是不是想起来什么了？”

Bucky眼珠动了动，又不说话了，但是这对于Steve来说已经是答案了。

带吧唧来公寓的时候，Steve还是有点尴尬了，他从没有告诉Bucky他们之间曾经有过什么暧昧的关系，事实上他们的关系更像是家人，他不能抑制自己关心Bucky，也不能回避他对Bucky的感情。

意外的Bucky看见公寓里那张明显是新换的大床时，并未有什么反应，Steve思索Bucky应该是不明白两个男人同睡一张床不是什么自然的事情，可是他们就是这么自然的睡到了一起。在Bucky对社会，对人与人之间的相处还有些模糊的阶段，首先闯入了他的私人空间，这算是美国队长的一点点小私心吧。

Steve还把浴室改造了一下，虽然是单人公寓，卫生间看却不小，为了Bucky的安全和舒适，Steve特意安了一个浴缸，还偷偷想过要不要帮Bucky洗澡。他可以无耻的提出这个要求，说一些冠冕堂皇的理由，去触碰Bucky 的身体。正直如美国队长，立刻掐灭了自己龌龊的幻想。

在搬来的第一晚，殷勤的给Bucky料理好一切，Steve早早冲出了房间，假装去收拾别的更重要的东西。

“Bucky，你先去洗澡吧，衣服和清洁用品我都准备好了，我去收拾厨房，拜拜。”

而在房间里呆呆地坐着的Bucky，听到Steve一阵风一样跑出的尾音之后默默的思考了片刻，走进了卫生间，拿起花洒看了看，不小心碰了一下开关呲了自己一身水，看了看湿透的衣服，忽然放下花洒走了出去。

Steve此时正坐在沙发上不知道想什么，听到身后的脚步声回过头。“Bucky，你怎么湿成这样？”

“帮我。”没什么起伏的声调，陈述内心的想法。

Steve喉结动了动，他不确定Bucky表达的是不是他以为的那个意思。“帮你什么？洗衣服吗？”

“洗澡。”说着Bucky已经走了过来，单纯的眼神里什么都没有。

“啊，那个，你不会用……”Steve还没说完，Bucky就打断道：“对。”

Steve反应过来的时候，已经和Bucky站在浴室里了。Bucky正在脱衣服，Steve脸颊发烫，也傻乎乎的脱衣服，根本忘记了Bucky是要他帮忙，而不是一起洗，Bucky回头发现Steve已经脱好了也是一愣，默默站在防滑垫上。有些滑，微微晃了一下，Steve赶紧扶住，Bucky打开花洒，热水洒下来的朦胧让Steve一时恍惚了。

Bucky冰凉的金属臂让Steve清醒了一些，一把拽住他的手臂：“你不是说…”需要我帮忙吗？

Bucky的眼神却让Steve说不下去，热气熏得他的皮肤不再那么苍白，唇色恢复了往日的红润，让Steve想狠狠咬一口。

“重要吗？”三个字足以让Steve闭嘴，Bucky会不会自己洗澡不重要，他已经用实际行动表明了想和Steve亲密接触，他们不需要避讳，不需要距离。Steve一把将Bucky搂紧怀里，明明什么记忆都没有，经历了那么多残忍的事，他的Bucky还是他的Bucky，最了解他的想法。

他们离得极近，只要侧一下脸Steve就能亲到Bucky，吮吸那两片红唇已解心中的渴望。但是他没这么做，他不能这么做。Bucky靠在Steve怀里，为怀中的人清洗身体。大掌摸遍了全身，他和Bucky一起长大，两个人早就坦诚相见过，手底下每一寸肌肤他都抚摸过，但是现在和以前变了太多。

一道道疤痕横布在皮肤上，Steve每摸过一道，心上就被扎一刀，手指在左肩铁臂的结合处徘徊，情不自禁低头吻了一下，眼角偷瞄Bucky的反应，然而并没什么反应。

Bucky享受着Steve的照顾，抓着他乱摸的手就往下摸去，Steve抗拒着，脸颊又热了起来。“Bucky，做，做什么！”

“这里，没洗。”Bucky执着的要Steve去摸自己的下身。

原来是这个原因……

“Bucky，那里是你自己的隐私部位，我不能帮你。"Steve赶忙解释。

Bucky听他这么说，就放开了他的手，似乎有点失望？Steve决定不去想那么多，继续享受久违的亲密时光。自从那之后，两个人的关系就变得微妙起来，Bucky不主动要求，Steve也会和他一起洗澡。虽然Bucky很少说话，却是两个人之间的主导者。在同居的第一天就打破了所有的隔膜，Bucky究竟想起了多少，有没有想起更多，Steve始终不知道，也许他在用自己的方式去印证记忆的真实，反正他做什么Steve都是配合的。反之Steve也在尝试，去试探他的Bucky想不想接受他的感情。

这样暧昧的时光一直持续到几个月后的今天，终于不能再满足于浅尝辄止的亲吻。Steve和Bucky回到公寓，Bucky帮他把制服脱下来人进脏衣桶，就抓着Steve进了浴室，Steve本来想问Bucky要不要先吃饭的，不过先洗澡也不错。

背后是冰凉的瓷砖，Bucky被Steve固定住下巴亲吻，衣服早就脱光了，他想念这个人已经想疯了。Bucky也热情回应着，搂住Steve的脖子，脸颊涨红缺氧也不肯放开。这么吻着，直到Bucky软了腰，Steve才放开他。头顶头，相视一笑，两个人自从住在一起之后从没有分开过三天，Steve对待Bucky始终处于一种想碰不敢碰的状态，但是今天他忍不住了，他亲吻Bucky，触碰光滑的肉体，想要更真实的结合。

忽然Bucky皱起了眉头，离开Steve的嘴唇，低头看了看自己的下半身，两个人的小兄弟已经抬头了，但这不是重点，Bucky打开双腿，两道清晰鲜红的血迹顺着白嫩的大腿内侧流了下来。

两个大男人当场就懵逼了。

“Bucky，你怎么流血了？你去哪里了？谁欺负你了！”Steve慌张的拿毛巾抵住流血的部位。 

Bucky怎么想也想不出来，他哪也没去，什么也没干啊。Steve也没问更多，抱起Bucky就进了卧室。轻轻放到床上，Bucky对着Steve大开双腿，风景独好。可是Steve却没功夫有别的心思，他仔细观察，发现那是在蛋蛋下面，后穴前面有一条细缝，鲜血正一股一股的往外涌，幸好事先垫了毛巾。Steve伸出手指碰了碰，这种地方不容易受伤，敏感的细缝竟然缩紧又寄出一抹鲜红，在旁人看来这是极其荒淫的一幕，可是Steve担心的不行。

他紧张的问Bucky：“疼不疼？”

Bucky只是皱着眉头：“不疼。”

怎么会不疼，流了这么多血啊，Steve又观瞧了一会儿觉得这似乎不像是伤口，这回手指不光在外面摸索，他深入了进去，有了鲜血的沁润，并不是多难进入，只不过Steve有点没把握好力道整根食指都捅了进去。Bucky双腿一下子闭合，夹住了Steve的手臂。语无伦次的大喊：“不，拿出去！快拿出去！啊…”

样的表情Steve好多年没见过了，有些害羞，有些难堪，脸颊微红，湿润的蓝眼睛让人有想要施虐的欲望。

“你夹那么紧，我怎么拔出来。”Steve说的是实话，可是听起来却像是在调戏Bucky。Bucky慢慢打开双脚，尽量放松，Steve拿出手指，看着上面沾染的血腥，回味刚才触摸到的柔嫩内部，若有所思，又看了看Bucky。Bucky立刻合起双腿，怕他又作弄自己。Steve的目光变得犀利，语气却是温柔的问：“Bucky你不记得下面的'伤口'是怎么来的吗？”

Bucky摇摇头说：“从我醒来，它一直在。”顿了一下，“但是从没有流过血。”

也就是说从解冻醒来Bucky的身体就有这个'伤口'了，这个回答并没有让Steve轻松，Bucky下身多了一个女人才会有的器官，他刚才用手指探了一下，里面很可能也是完整的，这不应该有的器官怎么来的，有什么目的，用脚趾头想都知道，可是现在不是生气的时候。

Steve起身穿上衣服，Bucky看他是要出门立刻爬起来。

“你别动，我去买点东西，乖乖的等我回来。”说完又在Bucky脸颊上亲了一口，“哪也别去，盖好被子，等我，好吗？”

Bucky点点头，什么也没问，乖乖的拉过来被子盖好自己赤裸的身体。

Steve忧心忡忡的出了门，给Banner打电话：“博士，关于Bucky的记录，身体改造那一部分你能给我拷贝过来吗？我知道，我看完会立刻删掉，这对我很重要，谢谢。哦，还有一件事，明天能再麻烦你给Bucky检查一下身体吗？嗯，没有不舒服，只是有些不放心，那么明天见！”

Steve出来的时间有些晚了，跑到远一点才找到开门的超市，买了需要的东西回来的时候，Bucky都睡着了。

将一大包东西放在Bucky眼前，又拿出来一条Bucky的内裤，看了半天包装上的说明，才拿起来撕开一包。

“Steve，你在做什么？”Bucky迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。

“帮你止血，乖，伸腿。”Steve把贴好女性卫生用品的内裤套在了Bucky 的腿上。

摸了摸自己的下身，Bucky不免心生疑问：“止血还有这种方法吗？”

“嗯，这是针对下身伤口的方法。”Steve实在是不知道该怎么向Bucky解释，就选择了一种另类的说法，并不算是欺骗。

“是吗？可是我不痛啊。”看着自己被包的严严实实的小屁屁，“Steve，我这是怎么了？”Bucky抱起双腿，他有些害怕，本能的觉得自己这样是不正常的。下面还有热热的感觉，根本止不住，Steve给Bucky用的是一片加长夜用的，倒是不怕再弄得到处都是。

伸手将有些颤抖的人揽在怀里，“Bucky，没事的，明天我们去找Banner医生，一切都会好的，相信我。”

躺在Steve温暖的怀抱里，Bucky忽然问：“那今天不能一起洗澡了吗？”

“不能了。”Steve亲亲Bucky的发旋。

“那也不能继续刚才的事情了吗？”

Steve笑了起来，原来Bucky内心一直期待着吗？他是不是早该下手了呢？那也能早点发现Bucky下身的变化。

“Bucky这么想做？”

“Steve不想吗？”

“我想，我也想知道Bucky是怎么想的。”Steve望着Bucky像湖水一般纯净的眼睛。

Bucky没有回避视线，说出自己心中所想：“嗯，我只是觉得，我们应该做。”

什么叫应该做，Bucky到底想起了多少？

“Bucky，你到底…”Steve还想再追问，Bucky却打断了他：“我饿了，Steve。”

“…好吧，我去做饭，你躺着就好。”知道Bucky有意不谈论记忆的话题，Steve顺意去做了晚饭，毕竟喂饱心爱的Bucky才是最重要的。

因为不能大动作，Bucky有些无聊，盯着自己脚丫发起了呆，他并不是没有想法，只是不知道如何表达，他也想告诉Steve内心的情感，和记忆无关，他深爱Steve，冷峻的外表下掩藏着炽热的感情，他不会表达，所以他选择去做些什么，传达给Steve。

做好晚饭的Steve发现Bucky在和自己灵活的脚趾玩耍，会心一笑，走过去握住那两只有点冰凉的脚掌。

“有些凉，穿上衣服还有袜子。”  
Bucky向Steve伸出双手，Steve自然是不能错过Bucky难得的撒娇，抱了个满怀，然后直接抱起来去放在椅子上。

“我不是腿断了。”Bucky抱怨道。

“我知道，我舍不得放开你，一秒都不想。”Steve目光温暖，Bucky不禁看呆了：“Steve……”

Bucky搂着Steve的脖子，主动吻着男人，并没有什么技巧，只是凭着本能，像是野兽一样啃咬。Steve愣了一下很快反客为主，两个人在小小的椅子上吻得难分难舍。

气喘吁吁地放开Steve，Bucky摸摸自己的嘴唇，又摸了摸Steve的嘴唇，都被津液湿的一塌糊涂，Bucky直觉这时候应该说些什么，却努力了半天也没说出来，想了想说：“这是我的答案，我想和你做爱的答案。”

Steve笑了起来，亲吻Bucky的眼角，脸颊，亲吻他所有能碰到的地方，眼角里的泪水滑落下来，Bucky深出舌头舔了一下，咂咂嘴，似乎还说了一句咸的。

“为什么，Bucky，为什么总是被你抢先，不管是过去还是现在，你总是让我手足无措，像个傻小子一样被你告白，明明你才是比较傻的那个。”

Bucky鼓起脸颊，无声的抗议。Steve摸摸他的脸蛋儿，抓起他的手，跪在地上。

“我爱你，不管你变成什么样子，我都爱你，守护你，就像你一直陪伴我一样，你说不出来没关系，因为你早就已经告诉我了，我确实的接收到了，Bucky，和我结婚吧。”

Bucky抿着嘴，红晕爬上耳根，他依然没有说话，依然只是点了点头，微笑着。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

中

直到破晓Steve才睡着，连续一周的任务加上熬夜查看冬日战士的记录，让即使是超级战士的美国队长也有些筋疲力尽了。

Bucky醒过来的比较早，下身断断续续的出血让他睡不踏实，他感觉内裤好像湿了，姿势有些别扭的爬起来，厚重的窗帘挡住了清晨的阳光，没能注意到垫在屁屁下面的薄毯沾上了斑驳的血迹。

仅仅几步路，也没能阻止血沿着光裸的大腿滴到地板上。Bucky回头看了一眼，Steve没有醒，轻轻的合上门。门内门外都静悄悄的，Steve几乎没有察觉，不过只有五分钟，他突然醒了过来，像是感受到什么危机一般，摸索着空荡荡的床，瞥见地板上刺眼的猩红，马上奔到卫生间门口。有些焦急的砸门声吓了Bucky一跳，随即门被Steve撞开。

“Bucky，你还好吗？我看到好多血！哦……我忘了。”Steve显然忘记了昨天的大发现，有些尴尬地挠挠头，不知道是该出去还是怎样。

Bucky直勾勾盯着犯傻的Steve：“果然还是你比较傻。”脱下已经不能继续穿的内裤，揉成一团直接扔进了垃圾桶，刚站起来又有温热感涌出来，瘪瘪嘴：“为什么血止不住？我会不会死？”

“不会不会，你不会死的。”Steve眼睛乱飘不知道该看哪里，“我去给你拿新内裤，还有止血的东西。”

看到Steve逃也似的离开，Bucky有些不开心，旁边的落地镜里自己身影映出来，走上前，Bucky缓缓打开双腿，他有些好奇那里到底是什么样的“伤口”会让Steve变得那么不寻常。

Steve回来时看到的就是这样一幕，Bucky一只手驾着自己的一条腿，另一只手扶住自己的小兄弟。下体在镜子面前完全暴露出来，Steve红了脸，结巴道：“Bucky，你在做什么？”Bucky像没听到一样，扶住小兄弟的手指继续向下，扒开了肥厚的软肉，如果那里流出来的不是鲜红而是透明汁水，估计Steve就会立刻扑上去。Bucky抬起眼和镜子里的Steve对视，说：“这不是伤口，对吗？”

“是的，不是伤口。”Steve的肩膀垮了下来，脸上露出为难的神色。

“为什么说谎？”Bucky继续追问。

“我怕你无法接受。”

“如果告诉我这是正常的我也能接受，”Bucky眼里一片沉默  
，“是不是很恶心？”

“不是的，Bucky，你变成什么样都是我的Bucky。”Steve痛苦的抓住头发，“请不要告诉我这都是我的一厢情愿，我最害怕的就是失去你。”

“我昨天答应你的求婚了，Steve Rogers。”Bucky不咸不淡地指出。

“好吧，在你面前我总是无法自信。”Steve耷了着脑袋，Bucky转过身，走近问：“那么，告诉我这是什么？”

“女性，女性的生殖器官。”Steve不敢与Bucky对视。

“我可以生宝宝？”Bucky的眼睛稍稍睁大，瞳孔收缩，这是他最惊讶的表情了。

“不，这我不知道，所以我和博士定好了，今天再做一次检查。”

“那还等什么？”Bucky转身就往外走。

“呃？啊！好好！Bucky你先穿上内裤！”Steve一把抓住Bucky的手臂，Bucky看着自己鲜艳的下半身，Steve也寻着视线看去。

Steve红着脸说不出话来，用湿毛巾仔细的帮Bucky擦拭血迹，Bucky注视着他小心翼翼的模样，忽然附在他耳边吹了口气，Steve抖着手马上站起来，捂着耳朵不敢置信Bucky这近乎调情的举动，而Bucky却依旧是那副无辜的样子，动了动腿调整一下角度，让 Steve看得更清楚，甚至拉着他的手说：“继续啊。”

Steve很想扔下毛巾让Bucky自己擦，然后用冷水洗把脸。但是他不得不承认，不管Bucky是有意的还是无心的他都愿意，他不觉得污秽也不觉得恶心，甚至觉得有一种致命的美感。

Steve觉得自己疯了。

俯下身狠狠亲吻Bucky，下体硬的发疼，可是却什么都不能做，Bucky湿润的眼睛透着慵懒，张了张嘴，Steve下意识的堵住他的嘴唇。  
“唔…嗯…”

“什么都不要说，Bucky，什么都不要说，我会控制不了。”

好吧。无声的妥协，Bucky终于决定还是乖一点好了。

到达Banner的工作室时，已经快中午了，Banner看到姗姗来迟的两个人，敲了敲手表。说：“整整迟到了两小时，可不可以告诉我原因？昨天是谁那么着急给我打电话？”

Steve有些不好意思的道歉：“抱歉，Bruce，都是我不好。”

“你不好？美国队长做了什么？累到了可爱的James宝宝？”这话可不是Banner说出来的，而是在屋子里的某个角落。

“Tony，你怎么在这里？”Banner吃惊地看着从沙发后面探出头的钢铁侠。

Tony一脸理所当然地说：“我昨晚就在了啊，这里让我更有灵感！”

“博士，可不可以…”Steve暗示Banner，他想让Tony离开。

Tony立刻抗议道：“这里是我的大厦，你们做什么即使不说我都会知道的！”

“你，现在出去！我要给James检查身体，如果有什么事我保证第一个告诉你！”

“我可录下来了，Bruce。”

“你再多说一句我就变绿。”

“早上好各位，祝你们愉快，再见！”Tony夸张的挥手告别，还顺便带上了门。

确认Tony离开了，Steve松了一口气。“Bruce，其实这件事我希望能暂时保密。”

“什么事这么严重？”Banner戴上了眼睛。

Steve将发现Bucky下身秘密的过程和冬日战士身体改造的记录一起告诉了Banner。Banner皱起了眉头：“这不应该，James来的时候，是做过全身检查的，这么重要的事情怎么会遗漏？”

“毕竟检查的时候不会把腿扒开。”Steve无力地说道。

“好吧，可是扫描也没有显示James腹部有女性器官，这到底是怎么回事？”

“那就只能拜托博士了。”

“记录里有提到进行到一半的身体改造对不对？”Banner端着下巴沉吟了片刻，“那有这样一个可能，James的身体排斥这项改造，所以不得不放弃，海德拉以为人造子宫会被他吸收或者排除体外，但是没有，反而在回到你身边之后慢慢的吸收营养，直到现在，他们的改造成功了！”

推测怎么都没有数据来得实在，Steve严肃地看着手里的报告，短短的金发被抓得不再整齐，耳边Banner的话还在回响。

“很遗憾，James体内的器官发育非常完整，已经和身体完美的兼容，恐怕手术强制取出来反而会对他造成伤害。”

“怎么这样，那Bucky就只能一直这样了吗？”

“恐怕是的，而且发育完善就代表着，他会像普通女性一样每个月来月经，子宫可以孕育生命，Steve，James能够生育。”

Steve觉得这简直太糟了，现在也许Bucky觉得没什么，可是以后他恢复了记忆，有了完整的社会认知，他该怎么面对自己。

一直坐在旁边没说过一句话的Bucky，静静地观察着Steve的反应，自责，愤怒，懊恼，偏偏没有厌恶，烦躁，嫌弃。Bucky不太能理解Steve在困扰什么，他恨海德拉，但是他不恨这项改造。

“这不是很好吗？”Bucky打破了室内的安静。

Steve头都没抬地反驳：“这怎么会好？”

“如果接受的话，没有什么不好，可以生……我们的孩子。”Bucky踌躇的话语里说不出的委屈。

“可你是男人！”第一次Steve在Bucky面前情绪失控。

Bucky眼珠转了转，似乎在思考。“美国队长喜欢冬日战士和冬日战士能生孩子，哪一个更不可思议？”

“Bucky，这是两回事。”

“在我看来，他们同样不可思议。”Bucky的目光看向Steve，遥远又真挚，“除了你我什么都没有，所以把它当作一个奇迹好不好？”

Steve紧紧搂住怀里的人，力道大的可以捏碎骨骼，可是冬日战士不是别人，他能承受这样的拥抱。

“Cap，Sir说他已经订好了婚礼会场。”头顶上，Jarvis的声音传来的非常不是时候。

“我不要参加Tony Stark准备的婚礼。”Bucky在Steve耳边耳语。

“当然，我也不想。”Steve表示十分赞同。

Banner推了推眼镜，他习惯了Steve和Bucky的二十四小时无差别秀恩爱攻击，但现在还有些重要的事情没有交代。

“James，你要了解，如果你要留下这个器官，甚至孕育孩子，就代表你要应付很多麻烦，要每个月忍受月经的困扰，可能会痛经，如果怀孕还要承受十月怀胎的痛苦，而养育一个孩子，是很重要的责任。”

“听起来相当的糟，母亲真伟大。”

Steve露出一个无奈的笑容，Bucky相当干脆的接受了，从前就是这样，做了什么决定他不会半途放弃也不会轻易改变，特别这是和Steve相关。

“我想，这是我被奴役七十年的一个礼物，它一定能给我们带来更多的惊喜。”

“最好先解决眼前的惊吓，Bruce，每个月的那个…”Steve说不出口那个词。

“哦，这我就无能为力了，我只能提供一些健康方面的建议，关于女性的生理还是问女性的好。”

Steve和Bucky因为Banner的一句话跑到了休息室，其实他们也不知道自己要等谁，不管是谁都很尴尬。

Bucky有些无聊地玩起了Steve的手指，听到身后有脚步声，马上环住了Steve的胳膊。

“啊，队长和小甜心！”Natasha走了进来，这几天碰巧她没有任务，去血拼了一番，大包小包的扔在一边，坐在了Bucky旁边。Natasha一直不明白为什么Bucky对他有一股敌意，明明他才是让自己不能穿比基尼的罪魁祸首，也许他觉得自己是最能和他竞争Steve的敌人。不管怎样，Natasha都觉得非常有趣，很喜欢逗弄他。

Steve看到Natasha第一个进来的时候，近乎绝望，大厦里来来往往那么多女性为什么偏偏是Natasha！

“怎么？你们有事？”Natasha非常敏感，她直觉Steve有个大秘密。

“没有！好吧，是的。”犹豫了一下Steve还是决定坦白。

“说来听听，也许我能帮你们。”  
Natasha立刻来了精神。

“Natasha，关于女性的生理期你有什么看法？”

“哦，天啊，Barnes原来你是女孩子！”来不及阻止，Natasha已经摸上了Bucky的胸肌，“嗯，有点太硬了，以后少锻炼胸肌比较好，毕竟性感也是一把武器。”

Natasha说的煞有介事，Bucky愣住了，转过头问Steve：“Steve喜欢软一点的吗？”

“不要被她洗脑了Bucky！你是男人，不可能拥有柔软的胸部！”Steve扶着额头，决定还是坦白，Natasha眼球来回转动：“能从有到无，没想到还能从无到有，真是了不起。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么，抱歉，Cap，我不能生育，没有生理期，红房子给我做了一个彻底的改造。”Natasha潇洒的甩了甩红发，“要不我怎么能二十四小时待机呢？”

“啊，不，我才应该道歉的，对不起，Natasha。”Steve不知道Natasha不能怀宝宝，他果然挑了一个最错的人。

“虽然我没有生理期，但是不代表我帮不了你们，毕竟我曾经也是个'女人'。”Natasha笑一笑，“走吧！”

“去哪里？”

“当然是去采购！”

超市里，Steve正在努力记住Natasha给他灌输的女性生理知识，其实也不是很麻烦，只要记住周期就可应付了。Steve被指走去结账，Bucky看着一小盒卫生用品发呆。

“怎么？在想什么？”Natasha拿起那盒卫生棉条。

“这个要捅进去吗？”Bucky看起来有些怕。

“怎么？你更喜欢Steve的肉棒？”Natasha毫不顾忌的开玩笑，笑吟吟的观察Bucky的反应。

然而让她失望的是，Bucky没什么反应，好像是在默认他就是比较喜欢Steve。

晃了晃手上的卫生棉条，Natasha附在Bucky耳边道：“具体怎么用我已经教给Steve了，你可别错过这个机会。”说完眨眨眼，一脸我懂你的，小混蛋。

光天化日Steve买了一大包女性卫生用品，身边投来异样的目光，Steve选择无视，看到Natasha一脸得逞的笑容，他知道还没有结束。

“怎么样，这样的生活才刚开始哦。”Natasha豪气地拍拍Steve的肩膀。  
“还好。”除了还好，他还能说什么？  
回去的路上，Natasha也没有放弃戏弄Steve：“生理期不要做爱哦。”  
“咳！”Steve差点被自己的口水呛到。  
“想象也不可以。”  
Bucky瞪了Natasha一眼，懒得理她。

把Natasha送回了大厦，Steve带着Bucky回了家。一回到家，Bucky就拉着Steve进了卫生间，颇为急不可耐。Bucky直接扔掉了容易侧漏的卫生棉，拿起一盒棉条递给Steve，意思再明显不过。

Steve抹了把脸，硬着头皮拆开包装，洗了手之后，拿起一根。Bucky已经在浴缸里坐好了。打开双腿，扶起前端的小兄弟。Steve跪下来，在灯光下近距离观察Bucky的下体，那里的毛不是很多，稀疏的几根。两片软肉说不上多漂亮还沾着血污，可是Steve就是觉得Bucky哪里都好看，看了一会儿竟然呆住了。

“需要我打开让你看看里面吗？”没有责备也没有调侃，Bucky是真的在问Steve。

Steve连忙摇头，专注手里的棉条，Steve没看到Bucky的表情，否则一定会知道自己又被耍了。刚把棉条对上柔软的入口，Bucky就伸出两根手指，缓缓打开这个羞耻的入口，露出被保护的很好的鲜艳阴唇，这么冲击的画面，Steve的手都有点抖了。

“嗯…你快点。”该死的，Bucky还发出了鼻音。

“好好！”Steve不敢耽搁一鼓作气弄完，恨不得自己的耳朵能闭上，听着Bucky细微的鼻音，他简直要爆炸。弄好后一根棉线露在外面，意外的没什么感觉。

“你弄的挺好，一会儿换的时候我叫你。”Bucky很满意的穿上裤子站起来。Steve这才想起来，他光顾着赶紧弄完，忘记教Bucky怎么用了。

生理期的这几天Bucky像只懒猫，Steve特别为Bucky请了一周的假陪伴他。也许是生理期的影响，Bucky变得比以前要粘人，Steve也喜欢宠着他，两个人几乎二十四小时在一起。如果这段时间换成做爱，估计Bucky早就怀上了。

生理期的第三天，两个人都赖床了，Bucky躺在Steve怀里不愿意动弹。发出哼哼的呻吟，引起了Steve的注意：“怎么了，Bucky？疼吗？”

“不，嗯…有些酸，还有点涨…”

“我帮你揉揉。”

小腹是相当敏感的皮肤，被Steve轻柔抚摸的Bucky发出了让人面红耳赤的轻哼。

Steve立刻就硬了，Bucky的大腿更是搭在了他的腿上，滑嫩的内侧皮肤夹着Steve粗壮的大腿，他甚至能感受到Bucky股间的热度，Bucky也硬了。  
Steve停下不敢再动，这不是两个人这几天里第一次擦枪走火，也不会是最后一次。

“嗯，别停…”细微的鼻音勾得Steve心猿意马，咬住了Bucky 的耳垂儿。

Bucky更是撩起了自己的衣服，方便Steve 的手掌摸进去。

“这里也涨，Steve也柔柔。”  
Steve听话的覆盖住Bucky的乳肉，指尖搓弄小小的乳尖，直到乳晕变得比刚才大了一倍，乳头硬的像颗小石子。

“Steve，我想要。”

“Bucky，不行，Natasha说不可以。”

Bucky听到Steve提到别的人，嘴迅速撅起。转头咬了一口Steve，让男人知道他生气了。

Steve无奈叼住调皮的嘴唇，加深这个吻，Bucky引导Steve 的手摸到自己的前端，从内裤边探出头。炽热的肉棒握在手里越来越烫。Bucky呜呜的呻吟都落在和男人交合的唇舌间。快感节节攀升，他从没有这样强烈的快感，射出的瞬间，多出来的小洞里也热潮翻涌，脑子蹦出新的记忆碎片。Bucky从Steve的怀里挣扎出来。“快，抱我去卫生间！”

Steve立刻抱起Bucky就冲向马桶，露在外面的棉线不用使劲，轻轻一拉便掉了出来，一大股血污流进了卫生间。

“原来这就是生理期不能做的原因。”Bucky十分不开心，刚才很爽，而且Steve还没爽呢，抬起头，虽然已经学会怎么用棉条了，依然对Steve说，“帮我弄。”

Steve只能乖乖听话，谁让他宠Bucky呢。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

下

好不容易捱过了第一次来潮，Bucky恨不得立刻扑倒Steve，可是这个容易害羞的男人总是躲躲闪闪，明明全身的细胞都叫嚣着想要眼前的恋人，却能克制住自己。Bucky不能明白Steve在犹豫什么，所以他生气了，平时就少言寡语，现在更是完全不搭理Steve了。

其实Steve自己也不知道在犹豫什么，他珍视Bucky胜过自己，眼前的Bucky完美的让他一万次感谢上苍，也许是太过于珍贵了，触摸都是亵渎。

冷战的第三天早上，Bucky发现Steve离开了，他居然都没有醒来，那说明Steve真的不想要他知道。一个人坐在屋子里生闷气，咬一口早就准备好的早餐，在心里骂一句笨蛋。可是临走时留下的信Bucky确实有好好收起来，叠好放在了枕头下面。

没有Steve陪伴的每一晚都是难熬的，第一个礼拜过去之后一些Steve缺需症的症状开始显现。Bucky开始做噩梦，半夜惊醒，出现Steve回来了的幻觉，伴有幻听。第十天，Bucky已经控制不了自己的焦躁，他想敲碎玻璃从17层跳下去，或者拿一个钝器砸自己的手。终于在整整两周之后，Bucky没能从认识的任何一个人口中套到Steve的半点消息，他失控了。

没人知道James Barnes什么时候来到复仇者大厦的，呆了多久，连Jarvis都没有第一刻察觉，向Tony汇报。Tony Stark的第一反应是穿上他的盔甲。

鬼魅一般，Bucky来到了公共休息室，小刀不知道何时架在了坐在沙发上休息的Natasha的脖子上。

“Steve在哪。”

Natasha吓了一跳，很快冷静下来说：“老兄，我说过很多次了，他在执行秘密任务，我不知道。”

“你一个人不知道有可能，但是复仇小队所有人都不知道就是你们故意在骗我。”Bucky的声音不易察觉的颤抖，他缓缓放下小刀，Natasha发现Bucky脸上有泪痕，她惊呆了。

“告诉我，求你了。”所有的彷徨，无所适从都写在了脸上。

Natasha一口咬定不知道，Bucky像被触动了开关，他疯狂的破坏，射击Natasha，匆匆赶来的Tony和Banner都受到了波及，Bucky犹如冬日战士再临。

“James停下来！否则绿巨人就要出来了！”Banner躲在角落里大喊！

“绿巨人？你们以为我会怕？”Bucky阴沉的眼神让所有人都觉得不妙，然后他手上沾着血迹的匕首就指向了自己的脖子。Tony只来得及轰飞小刀，Bucky的脖子还是被刺破了。

“好吧！好吧！我告诉你！”Natasha妥协了，“但是你必须先处理脖子上的伤口。”

Banner帮Bucky处理好伤口，他的面目十分憔悴，好像熬夜好多天都没有休息了，同样憔悴的还有Tony，Natasha脸色也不太好，否则也不会那么容易被Bucky偷袭成功。

“拜托你们告诉我，我快要疯了，他受伤了？失忆了？失踪了？”Banner摇摇头，Bucky隐约有些崩溃，“他死了？”

“没有没有，James，Steve没有受伤没有失忆，他就好好的在这栋大厦里。”Banner急忙安抚Bucky。

“那为什么不回家？”bucky突然哽咽道，“他是不是生我气了？”

“不是这样的，James。”Natasha实在是看不下去了，“你跟我来。”Bucky立刻跟上去。

“这样真的好吗？Cap明明说过要保密。”看着渐行渐远的Bucky和Natasha，Banner不禁担心。

Tony卸下盔甲，无奈道：“如果再不让见，他的小情人有个三长两短，最后倒霉的还是咱。”

Natasha领着Bucky来到了地下一个房间，完全隔离出来。突然她停在一面墙前，转过来面对Bucky说：“Steve就在这堵墙后面，你看见了就明白了。”

不知道按了什么，墙逐渐升起，面前是一面玻璃，而Steve就躺在里面，确切地说是瘦弱的Steve。

Bucky惊讶地说不出话来。Natasha面露痛苦之色：“上个星期的任务，他掩护我们被一束未知射线击中，血清就失效了，他现在很虚弱。虽然死不了，但是射线还残留在他体内，血清都能被破坏，Steve 的身体崩坏是迟早的事，所以他被秘密隔离在这里，由专业医生护士看护。”

“就因为这个不让我见他？”

“是他不想让你知道的。”

房间里的Steve在沉睡，对于来人参观竟然一点都没有察觉，Bucky皱起眉头。“让我进去，我要和他单独见面，Jarvis也不许监控。”Natasha深深地看了他一眼，把控制器放在他手上就离开了。 Bucky走进这间明亮全白的房间，关闭了身后的门和墙，现在没人会来打搅他们了。

Bucky走近熟睡的Steve，想要摸摸他的脸庞，却变成了亲吻他的嘴唇，Steve被蜻蜓点水的吻唤醒。

“睡得还好吗？”

“哦，天啊！Bucky！”Steve惊讶的声调都变得尖锐。

“我是不是你最不想看见的访客？”Bucky抓着床单全身颤抖，“你知不知道我找你找得要疯了！”

“对不起，我也想见你，可是……”

“你想就这样消失掉，也不告诉我吗？你觉得我的痛苦会少一点吗，Rogers！”Bucky的愤怒再也压抑不了，像一只困兽，遍体鳞伤。

Steve垂着头不知道说什么，张口又想道歉，被Bucky瞪得说不出口，索性张开手臂，把这个破碎的灵魂搂在怀里，他总是能知道Bucky最想要什么。

这个怀抱不如从前宽广有力，却一样的温暖，Bucky钻进去躺在Steve怀里，两周以来所有的焦躁都一点点远去。

“我想你。”

“我也是。”

“射线让血清失效了，我的身体变得虚弱，我害怕你会认不出我。”

“Steve，不管你变成什么样子你都是我的Steve。”

Steve发现这是他说过的话，现在Bucky还给他了。

“过去，我是说在布鲁克林我们总这样抱着，只不过是你抱着我。”

“因为你很温暖。”

“是指发烧的时候吗？”

“才不是，Steve一直都像太阳一样温暖。”

“Bucky…”

“你不在的这几天我想起了很多…很多不好的记忆…我必须去想你，才能扛过去。”Bucky笑着，至少他觉得自己笑了，“我想起了一个愚蠢的金发小个子。”

Bucky吻了一下Steve又吻了一下。Steve忽然想起什么，慌忙阻止他：“我现在身患好几种病，会传染你。”

“过去的我都不怕，现在也不会怕。”Bucky三两下脱光了自己的衣服，又开始脱Steve 的。

“等一下，Bucky我现在的身体状况……”

“就是要趁你没有力气。”刷刷两下，Steve本就单薄的衣裤全都扔在了地上。软绵绵的小兄弟睡在两腿间，Bucky俯身含住。

“唔！Bucky，别！”

Bucky才不管Steve的反抗，台眼瞧了他一眼继续舔弄嘴里的性器。

“Oh，god！”Steve绝望的瘫在床上，Bucky一个眼神他就硬了。

满意嘴里越来越精神的小Steve，Bucky忍不住夸奖：“这里还是挺不错的尺寸。”扶着自己挺立的阴茎，露出下面饱满小巧的花朵，Bucky舔舔嘴唇，手指分开花瓣，对准了刚被自己的津液湿润过的肉棒，一点点坐了下去。

Steve想拦住Bucky，却变成扶住他的腰。如果说自己健壮的时候是亵渎天使，那么现在这副虚弱的样子却扶着天使的腰进入他，真是最下流的行为了。

Bucky仰起头，放松入口，对于是初次的他还是太难了。痛得浑身发颤，Bucky握着Steve手掌的指节发白，但依然缓慢而坚定的一寸寸吃下Steve的阴茎，还是有一段在外面，Bucky已经觉得太深了。这么痛，像是要把身体劈开一样，内心却无比渴望，与Steve担心的眼神对视，勉强露出一个微笑。

“Buck…别，你会受伤。”

Bucky却像没听见一样，上下挺动起来，阻止Steve去看查连接的入口是否流血，他不怕受伤，这痛似乎证明了两个人的结合。逆光感受Bucky完美的肉体，Steve忍不住摸上他饱满的胸肌，被摸到敏感部位一下软了腰，正好又顶到体内的敏感点。

Bucky软了腰爬不起来，Steve却更肆意的揉弄已经扩大的乳晕。“似乎真的变柔软了。”

“我不是女人！”

“是的是的，你不是女人。”说着又恶意顶弄小穴，进入的更深。

“唔！”Bucky咬住下唇，明明是他主动怎么越来越控制不住。不断被刺激敏感点，体内深处开始涌出一股股热液，润滑了干涩的甬道，变得顺畅起来。Bucky摇着头却一点点捅得更深，任由Steve玩弄两颗突出的乳头，摇摆腰肢用Steve 的阴茎操着自己的蜜穴，多余的汁水被挤出来，沾湿Steve的胯间，叽咕叽咕的水声越来越大。

“啊，Steve也摸摸我前面。”

Bucky翘起的阴茎贴着小腹，顶端开始流出前液，Steve纤瘦的手掌抚上去，烫的Bucky浑身一颤，前面没怎么抚慰就射了，蜜穴里一阵紧缩，依然饥渴的吞吐Steve的肉棒。

柔嫩的内壁很快被抽插的忘记了疼痛，体内深处的瘙痒吸引Bucky调整着角度刺激敏感处，滑过敏感点捅向穴心，被尽头的软肉吸吮，Steve快控制不住高潮，Bucky搅紧了内部，用肉棒去顶弄最敏感的嫩肉。

“啊！嗯……哼嗯！”忍不住的呻吟，从唇齿间破碎。

“Bucky你在做什么，你弄疼自己了！”

“没关系，Steve，射在我里面，最里面。”

娇嫩的子宫口哪经得起这么粗暴的蹂躏，很快被撬开一个小口，但这还不够，Bucky用力坐到最深，整个肉棒都吞吃进去。“啊啊啊……！”Bucky迎来了强烈的高潮，子宫里喷出大股的蜜汁，Steve被紧致的子宫口吸吮，又被热液淋了顶端，快感逼得他头皮发麻，一股股精液射进了Bucky隐秘的花腔。

高潮后的Bucky美得惊人，Steve看呆了。他坐起来捧着他的脸亲吻，姿势的变化让Bucky保持不压到Steve有些艰难，大腿要抽筋了。Steve脸上细软的胡茬扎得他有些痒，终于合二为一的满足感充满了他的大脑。

“前面后面的第一次都被小Steve夺走了，大Steve会不会吃醋？”搂着怀里毛茸茸的金色脑袋，Bucky的心情好极了。

“你想起来了。”Steve一点都不意外，Bucky一直刻意回避记忆的事情，一定有他的缘由。

“你那么在意过去的Bucky，我当然要努力把他还给你。”刚经历性爱的嗓音透着性感的苦涩。

Stevet意识到他必须抓住这个机会：“不是的！不是这样的Bucky！”Bucky的手指封住Steve的嘴唇，那表情像是在说他懂，不需要过多的解释：“我只希望不要逼得太紧，Steve。”

“不是的！”Steve慌张地不知道该怎么解释，“对不起，Bucky，我不应该逼你，我只是希望你开心，你现在开心……”将头埋在Bucky的肩膀里，Steve痛苦的锁紧眉头，几乎哽咽，一直能说会道的他，遇见喜欢的人也会嘴拙。

“其实我比较喜欢小个子的那个。”Bucky看着Steve忽然变得难看的脸色，嘴角微弯，“至少不会那么痛。”

Steve明白，不论是什么时候Bucky都在努力让他快乐，自己做什么都不够弥补他承受的苦楚，记忆中那个开朗的Barnes可能永远都不会回来了，那么就让他永远记得好了，记得他们如何相爱，如何幸福，上天赐予了他们再一次相遇的机会，那怎么能不好好珍惜呢？

不知道Steve从哪来了一股力气，瘦削的臂膀托起了Bucky，导致他无法再维持半坐的姿势，毕竟最脆弱的部位被狠狠贯穿，向后仰躺，Steve俯在他身上，性爱之后的甜蜜让Bucky几乎忘记了现在的状况。当他感觉到Steve似乎还想再来一次时，急忙打断：“Steve你现在身体不能再，唔…”没有给他说完的机会，Steve就吻上来，动情地亲吻Bucky嫩红的嘴唇，渐渐把健壮的Bucky都亲吻得缺氧。

伸手推了两下，却推不动，不知道什么时候Steve的眼睛慢慢变红，枯瘦的身躯鼓胀壮硕，犹如一座小山笼罩在Bucky身上。双腿被蛮力打开到最大，露出吞着阴茎的蜜穴，Bucky羞耻的别过脸，惊讶的发现体内的性器也在膨胀，穴口被撑开，被从身体里打开的恐惧感让他惊叫出声。“Steve，Steve快停下，不！”

Steve仿佛失去了理智，双眼赤红写满了情欲。粗大的性器深入穴内，刚刚只是被撬开一点的子宫口已经被挤的变形，颤颤巍巍地夹着肉棒，完全合不上。Bucky想要啜泣，Steve的身体几乎比最强壮的时候还要壮硕，Bucky根本无力挣扎。脆弱的模样刺激了Steve心底邪恶的欲望，将它四倍放大。

“Steve，不要了！好痛！太深了！啊……”Bucky摇着头，与刚才完全不是一个型号的粗大阴茎狠狠操开嫩肉，研磨着子宫口，搅着里面的汁液翻滚。刚经历初次性爱的嫩穴哪经得起这般开拓，可是Bucky使尽全身的力气也无法推开身上的男人，反而惹的男人发起狠来。

“Bucky，你真残忍，用你纯洁的外表诱惑我，在我最最饥饿的时候又让我停下。”Steve一边用力挺腰，一边在Bucky耳边说着平时觉说不出口的下流话语，“和你在一起的每分每秒我都想把你压到，贯穿你，把你弄脏，从里到外都是我的精液。”

“不要说了！不要！啊……！”和话语相反的，身体是完全的诚实，在Steve粗暴的性爱下，Bucky 的阴茎和花穴同时达到了第二波高潮。

Steve停了下来，眯着眼享受花腔里紧致的快感，湿热的子宫里快要被蜜液填满，肉棒将入口堵的严严实实，一滴汁水都没有流出来，这种饱涨感却让Bucky说不出来的舒服。被强制延长高潮，羞涩地用手掌捂住眼睛，合紧了双腿，刚才的大胆放荡一去不返。

“Bucky，我的宝贝，你是我的，都是我的。”Steve无意识地在Bucky耳边厮磨，手指搓弄胸前两颗小红豆，搓得肿胀充血，Bucky只能小声嗯啊的答应着，男人觉得不够，他要听到爱人大声淫荡的说出来，向他求欢。

手掌下的果实已经成熟，又在皮肤上留下了不少青紫的记号，流连于柔韧的触感，终于摸到了腿间交合的入口，滑腻的手感让男人停不下来。

“不行！”Bucky睁大朦胧的大眼睛，敏感的入口经不起戏弄。

Steve像发现了新玩具，嘴角扯出残忍的笑容：“为什么不行？”

“不要摸…”Bucky颤抖着，抓住Steve的手臂。

“之前是谁一直诱惑我？”Steve变本加厉的揉捏两瓣花唇，本就被操得张开的花唇失去保护，内里的媚肉暴露出来供男人亵玩。

“不……”Bucky几乎要哭了，“Steve求你…”

“说你是我的。”

【恶魔终于露出本来面目。】

“我是你的，是你的！”

【天使破碎的灵魂被掠夺。】

“你只能被我操。”

“我只能，啊…被你…唔！操我，Steve，求你！”

几乎毫不迟疑Steve就挺动起腰，狰狞的性器上沾着白浊和血丝，一滴滴沾染在洁白的床单上，Steve更加兴奋了，类似于处子血的恶略趣味让他疯狂，每一下都更用力更深入。

Bucky觉得子宫要被捅破了，分泌出更多汁水去讨好大肉棒，之前射进去的精液全被挤出体外，不过没关系，Steve会射更多进去，多到整个子宫，花腔全都是白液，小穴稍稍用力就喷出白汁。

洁白的整齐的床单早就被抓烂得不成样子。两具肉体一直交缠直至他们忘记了时间。Bucky白皙的皮肤被情欲染红后点缀了各种青青红红的痕迹，又被自己射出来的精液覆盖，几乎没有一处是干净的。本应该被好好呵护的新生嫩穴完全成熟，看不出来是刚被夺走第一次，红肿着沾满了白浊，随着肉棒的抽插吐出浑浊的汁液，不知道高潮了多少次，任由Steve索取。

双腿无力的夹着男人的腰轻轻摇摆，Bucky不能明白平时对他比水还温柔的男人怎么会这么粗暴，更绝望的是他爱死了男人无尽的索取，仿佛这样就能填补冰封70年来的空虚。

“啊…嗯…嗯…”Bucky无意识的呻吟，小穴里被抽插的酥麻，即使只是轻微的颤抖也舒服的要哭泣，一波波快感推挤又达到新的高潮，紧咬着Steve也完成了慢长的挺动又射进柔软的子宫里。

喘息了一会儿，Steve依然硬着，好像是没有不应期，马上又能打起精神，再一次开始。Bucky慌忙阻止：“满了…前面满了。”说完还有些脸红，明明更羞耻的事情都做过好多次了。

Steve有些不满足，他还不尽兴，还想再好好的疼爱Bucky。野兽一样在Bucky身上这咬咬那舔舔，炽热的手掌在身上摸索诉说自己的不满足。Bucky自是感觉到了，潮湿的身体扭动抚上男人的脸庞，汗津津的额头靠在一起。

“后面的…后面的洞也可以用…”Bucky握住Steve 的手指往身后探去，过多的汁液早就沁润了后穴，一开一合不需要多费力扩张。

手指伸进另一个柔软的入口，Steve立刻抽插起来，比前穴还要柔韧的触感让他想要立刻捅进去。Steve的确那么做了。

大肉棒终于舍得从那个过小的入口拔出来，带出了一波波浑浊的液体，失禁一般的羞耻感让Bucky合拢双腿，Steve却又握住白嫩的大腿打开，刚射进去的精液混着淫液往外涌，果然射满了。

圆润的臀瓣全是手指印，大腿根布满吻痕，Steve觉得漂亮极了。拿过来枕头垫高了Bucky的屁股，露出湿漉漉的入口，毫不犹豫捅进去，一捅到底。Bucky已经叫不出来了，前端的性器颤巍巍的立起，随着肉体摇摆，却是一滴都射不出来了。

后穴堪比前穴的紧致和柔韧让Steve疯狂起来，像是要把这处也操软操烂一样，卵蛋啪啪啪打在白嫩的屁股上，Bucky已经无力收紧穴口，被射满了的花瓣里面像尿了一样流出液体，浇灌在下身的驰骋的性器上，失神的蓝眼睛盯着面前耕耘的男人，嘴唇翁动断断续续的念着男人的名字，发不出声，可能是没力了，可能是哑了。  
仿佛变成了一具供男人亵玩的淫荡玩偶，只有高潮时才做出些许反应。

Bucky的身体颤动了一下，翁动的嘴唇微张，淅淅沥沥的前穴喷出一股汁液打在Steve 的小腹上，竟然是白色的，Steve看直了眼，沾了一点液体抹在Bucky的嘴唇上，满意的看着爱人乖乖舔舐干净。

“再一次，Bucky，再喷一次给我看。”

“呃…啊…啊”眼角的泪水不受控制的滑落，Bucky使劲眨了眨眼，他太累了，无力回应Steve。

Steve不死心，手指插进泥泞的前穴，找到里面的敏感点，揉压着，后穴忽然收缩让Steve发现刺激前面Bucky似乎会更紧，没几下小穴抽搐起来，Steve立刻抽出手指，满意的看到小穴又一次喷出白汁。

“嗯嗯，不要。”Bucky软软的反抗根本没有用，Steve反而握住他的手指插进穴里让他自己玩自己。

“不！”即使被操的通透Bucky也没有哭出声，这一次是真的被欺负狠了，哭着咬住自己的嘴唇，泪水朦胧的大眼睛委屈的不能更委屈。Steve心疼更是欲望旺盛，亲吻滑落泪水的脸颊，沾满淫液的手指。可是身下的动作没停反而更快更深。手指反复揉搓那个流着浆液的嫩穴，搓到了一直被忽略的小豆豆。

阴蒂从花唇里翻出来，粗糙的手指一摸上去，Bucky的身体就是一弹，Steve当然不会放过这里，手指把小豆豆夹出来玩弄，Bucky几乎立刻就射了，上下一起。

这一次不只喷了一股，小穴痉挛着一股接着一股，Steve没停下快速搓弄红肿的阴蒂，引得身下的人潮喷到几乎晕厥，喷射不出白汁，才停下来。

Bucky哭的满脸是泪，他开始害怕了，Steve依旧持续着索取，拔出来又操紧红肿的前穴，Bucky挣扎了一下。“不…”可是早就习惯了性爱的肉穴包裹上来，讨好着肉棒，连子宫口都适时打开，让肉棒畅通无阻。

“Bucky！我的Bucky！”

“不…不行了…呃…饶了我”  
Steve用力挺动几十下把全部的种子都洒进去。Bucky抽动几下，子宫里要爆了的充实感太过强烈，更要命的是他的腰已经没有知觉了，里面的嫩肉一碰就疼，子宫口更是肿起来，已经无法和拢双腿了。

“Steve，不要了…”Bucky用最后一点力气向男人求饶。Steve终于好心的退了出来，穴口被操的松软无力，斑驳的精液也被带了出来。

“Bucky，你怎么这么浪费，全吐出来了。”Steve像个小孩子一样，把喷洒在外面的白液一点点塞回张开的穴口，“要都吃进去知道吗？怀上我的孩子。”

Bucky听话的蠕动穴肉，可是太多了，依然往外涌。Steve笑了一下：“没关系，我会再射满，不管多少次。”说完又一次插进去。

“不，疼！太多了！Stevie…”

“没关系，没关系，Bucky不哭，我操后面。”说着Steve熟门熟路的又插进下面的洞，Steve在后穴里插爽了就射进前面的洞里，这样的耕耘仿佛没有尽头，血清的力量支撑着他们，直到又一次Steve在Bucky 的子宫里喷射出最后一波精液，退出来时淫液混合着粘稠的精液往外涌，连着银丝，Steve才满意的亲亲Bucky的脸颊，把半硬的阴茎一点点重新进入。

Bucky拼力摇头，说什么都不配合，金属臂在Steve的背后抓出了血，眼泪扑簌簌的落下来。

“就是含着，Bucky，就含一会儿，不哭了，我不动了，不动了。”Steve压住乱动的Bucky，进入到最深果然不动了，安慰地亲亲爱人的眼角。

“Bucky，我爱你，我爱你，你不知道我有多爱你。”Steve紧紧搂着怀里被他的爱折磨的凄惨的男人，一遍遍在耳边重复着爱语，Bucky早已经累得昏睡过去。

再一次醒来的时候，是白天还是晚上谁也不知道，控制器被Bucky扔得远远的，没人操控这个空间就是封闭的，Jarvis只能探测到两个人还好好的活着。

Steve先醒了过来，他意识到血清恢复了，Bucky在他怀里，而他们两个人此刻竟然紧紧相连。混乱的记忆一点点复苏，Steve的瞬间从脸红到耳根到脖子直至全身，他竟然对Bucky做出了这么混蛋的事情。怀里的Bucky似乎睡得并不舒服，哼哼了两声，Steve感觉自己硬了。

当务之急，赶紧从Bucky身体里出来，但是他一动Bucky就呻吟，让分离大业变得艰难。Bucky被疼醒了，迷蒙的双眼望着Steve，就像每天早上醒来是一样，在Steve嘴角亲一下，表示亲昵，可是这一次他亲完就后悔了，下身的钝痛让他惊呼，马上意识到自己竟然说不出话来了，一用力嗓子就疼。

“Bucky，你别慌，应该是之前喊的太多了，”Steve红着脸指出，“你别动，我先慢慢出来。”  
哪有那么容易，娇嫩的内部整个肿了，子宫口夹了大肉棒一天，一动就疼，拔出的过程堪比扯开血肉，Steve也被夹的生疼。

急忙查看Bucky的身体，身上吻痕咬痕掐痕无数，胸前两点肿得老高，阴茎酸疼，两个小洞都水肿发亮，布满斑驳的精液，一看就是被折腾的够呛。Steve都不敢伸手指进去，想要抱Bucky去冲洗一下。

Bucky抓着Steve的手臂，直摇头，双腿疼得无法合拢，可急坏了始作俑者。Bucky忍着眼泪，被Steve抱到浴室，热水洒在私处，刺痛阵阵，可是他发不了声，只能咬着Steve的肩膀。洗掉了一身的污浊，终于要清理内部了，成块的精液从两个小洞里吐出来，随着水流流进下水道，Steve没想到自己居然射了这么多，Bucky感叹自己居然含了这么多。

“Bucky，对不起，我不知道自己怎么了，我一定是疯了。”Steve自责的不行，看着床上的Bucky不敢碰也不敢摸，唯一能确定的是Bucky也有血清并没有受很严重的伤。

Bucky伸出唯一没有收到摧残的金属臂，抓着Steve的手指，拉近自己投入男人温暖的怀抱，柔软又乖巧。无声的安慰：没关系。

Steve环抱着异常柔顺的Bucky抚摸那些被自己弄出来的印记。“你又纵容我了，Bucky。”  
你总是纵容我，后半句话Steve没有说出来。

温存了一小会儿，Steve决定出去给两个人找点吃的，给Bucky找一些消肿的药膏。当然他出去以后遇到了谁，怎么被调侃就让Steve自己去承受吧。

私处被糊满了药膏，足足在床上呆了两天，Bucky才能下床。但是两个人在封闭的屋子里腻了三天才出来，各种甜言蜜语说了个遍。

“如果我没有恢复，死了怎么办？”

“你不会的。”

“我是说如果。”

“那如果我没有成为冬日战士，死了呢。”

“你掉下去那天，我就已经死了。”

“所以，我也是一样。”

“我们都活着。”

“我们会幸福的。”

后来，Bucky通过了考试，和Steve一起完成了第一次任务，然后就被勒令不允许参加任务，因为Bucky怀孕了，像他们曾经想象的，得到了幸福。

如歌中所唱。

END

 

无责任番外

结婚后的某一天，Steve和Bucky经历了一次长期任务，一个月没见面，两个人在做汇报时都眉来眼去，导致卤蛋觉得自己的瞎眼都要明亮了，把他俩请了出去。

Steve也不知道自己怎么回的家，居然没有把Bucky压在大厦里就办了，可能是因为Bucky说过一句在家随他怎么干。

然后无意外的第二天两个人都请假了，对方的回复是无需请假，早已给假一周。

Bucky的两个小洞也不意外的又被操肿了，Steve翻箱倒柜发现消肿药膏没有了，原来早在上一次就用完了，没有办法只能出去买。

两个人磨磨叽叽腻乎半天，最后Bucky反悔了不让Steve离开。可是不抹药膏，纵是Bucky也得几天才能消肿，Steve心疼，更心痒。

就在这时，Bucky不知道哪根筋没搭对，说出了他这辈子最后悔的一番言论。

“唾液是不是能消炎啊，动物不都是受伤了舔舔就好了吗，你是超级战士，有血清一定也可以的，帮我舔舔吧，说不定有用就不用出去买药膏了！”

Steve就这么信了，盯着肿的晶亮的小洞，一脸的想吃，Bucky被看的不好意思，竟然又湿了。湿热的舌头一碰到红肿的软肉，Bucky就知道要不好，夹紧了腿怎么都推不开Steve钻进来的脑袋，灵活的舌头能舔到每一处媚肉让Bucky高潮连连，最后虚脱的张开大腿任由Steve舔弄，被舔到高潮的快感实在可怕，让 Bucky觉得自己太过淫荡，而Steve却以Bucky是甜的为理由不松口。

也许超级战士的唾液是有所不同，Bucky真的很快消肿了，从此以后Rogers家再也没买过消肿的药膏，省了一笔不小的费用。

真的END


End file.
